


Naptime at Hogwarts [Fan art]

by watermelon_shotput



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Cats, Fanart, Gen, Quick Sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelon_shotput/pseuds/watermelon_shotput
Summary: Fan art for "Sometimes, If You Look" by Sootface.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Naptime at Hogwarts [Fan art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sootface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootface/gifts).



Nyanko-sensei taking at nap in the dormitory.


End file.
